Shattering Glass
by LoyalSlytherclaw
Summary: Rellen, a half fae, burns to avenge her people and rid Erilea of the King of Adarlan. Forced to become Dorian's second trainer for his champion or face the dungeons, will she be able to keep her real race a secret? Will she fall for Dorian?
1. Chapter 1

**First fic for this fandom, feedback is welcome.**

*Rellen pov*

Magic had been eradicated from Adarlan long ago, the inhabitants of the conquered parts of Erilea unknowing of its once great power, the fae eradicated as well.

Or so they thought.

I sighed in my tree, glancing in the direction of the glass castle with a snarl. It was a ridiculous thing, and the inhabitants had all but destroyed my people, only a few left now of the fae.

Even if I was only half a fae, I possessed their pointed ears, their magic, and most importantly of all, I shared a strong hate for the King of Adarlan, perhaps even Erilea, if he continues.

I paused, quickly camouflaging myself into the tree with magic as I heard a company of horsemen approaching. Narrowing my eyes and listening with my keen ears, they came into range, and I noticed the wretched girl they dragged with them, undoubtedly from a slave camp.

The prince came into view, chatting with another man, whom I noticed had chains attached to the girl, and I listened in on their conversation as they made camp, the girl pitching in indignantly at times.

I admitted to myself that the prince was rather handsome, albeit guiltily, and I wondered if he was anything like the tyrant of Eriliea, the man he called father.

I barely listened until I heard them talk about some competition for the girls freedom, and I noticed with a jolt the symbol on her forehead, and though I knew not what it meant, my intuition told me she would cause me no harm, even if I recognized the name of the woman to be that of Adarlan's Assassin.

I snuck into her tent late at night, putting blessed flowers at the foot of her bed as she slept, possibly deciding upon the most reckless thing I would ever do in my life.

I decided to follow them to the Glass Castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As they stopped for lunch the next day, I crept a little ahead, casting an illusion so my ears appeared round, and as I saw them approaching, I ran out of the forest, making myself appear frightened.

"Thank the gods!" I said in relief, when they were in range, sinking to my knees and smiling.

"Are you alright my lady?" the man with the chains asked, and I furrowed my brows.

"Yes, i'm alright, I just got lost looking for herbs is all. Why does that poor woman have chains? She clearly needs care."

I noticed her offended look. " I can take care of myself!" Celaena exclaimed indignantly.

Before she could say more, the man with the chains spoke. "I'm Chaol Westfall, Captain of the Guard, and why she is in chains is none of your concern."

I lifted my chin in defiance, standing and brushing off my shirt and pants. "Of course it's my concern, if she came from a slave-camp, as her state suggests, I sorely hope she it's being cared for properly!"

"Oh, and I know who she is, no reason to hide it from me Chaol." I paused. "Prince Dorian." I inclined my head.

"Who is she than?" he stated, clearly thinking I was bluffing.

I smirked. "Celaena Sardothien." I bowed to her, to the shock and disgust of the men. "You shouldn't underestimate females, I bow to her strength."

I paused. "Well, prior strength, though I doubt it has entirely left her." I shrugged.

The prince sighed. "Do you want to be escorted back to the city milady?" He asked.

I smiled, inwardly smirking at their lack of knowledge of both who I was, and the magic I possessed. "Of course."

Bending down, I summoned my staff, pretending to have dropped it in the long grass, and stood back up.

I noticed the curious look Dorian held. Gulping, I almost sighed in relief at his question.

"What is your name, may I ask?"

Smiling, I truthfully acquitted his request. "Rellen."

Inclining my head in respect to the assassin and her appraising eyes, I got assigned to one of the soldier's horses, moving ever closer to my destination, although I knew not what I would do when I got there, I knew one thing.

The King of Adarlan will pay for what he has done to Erilea. To my people.

OoOoOoOoOo

A few days later, in which I mostly kept to myself, we came within sight of the glass castle, making camp on the hill within it's towering gaze.

I felt dwarfed.

Not able to sleep, I gripped my staff, walking as quietly as I could next to the assassin, sitting by her.

"I always feel dwarfed by this thing." I said quietly in Eyllwe.

She looked to me in surprise, smiling a little as she replied in kind. "What do you think of it?" She asked, looking back to the stars once more.

I grimaced. "It's ridiculous. If one person enters with too much weight, it will all come crashing down."

She nodded in agreement. "I don't know how they all sleep at night."

She paused, looking at me. "You're not from Eyllwe." She stated.

I merely smiled, and the two of us didn't say another word as we gazed at the castle, at the stars, and when I at last felt tired, I nodded to Celaena.

"Look after them." I said cryptically, leaving her confused stare behind as I returned to my tent, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

OoOoOoOo

I didn't like what it brang.

I grimaced as we rode through the city, parading about, wanting desperately to free the slaves on the docks, and anywhere I saw them I was pained, instead having to sit on my horse in my green shirt and black pants, unable to do a thing as I held my staff. We finally reached the castle, and I gulped as Chaol came to me.

"Where is your home, Rellen? I will escort you there if you wish."

I cast my eyes to the ground. "I don't have one." I said, glancing up at him in fright and apprehension.

He frowned, calling to the prince. Telling me to stay, he had a private discussion with the prince that I pretended not to hear, looking worriedly in their direction.

Chaol spoke. "Dorian, she claims that she is homeless. I don't believe it, she is in good health."

"A thief, perhaps?" Dorian replied.

I froze with fear at the question, tuning out of their conversation for a moment.

"Is it possible to have two?" Chaol asked, and I filled with dread, believing them to be talking about slavery.

I could see Dorian's frown from where I stood, and the hesitance in his voice.

"It's not recommended." He replied cautiously. " But yes, you can."

"Will you do it?" Chaol asked.

The prince nodded, and they both returned to me.

Gulping, I shuffled from foot to foot, not meeting their gaze.

I was quickly rendered dumb by their explanation for what they proposed.

"It's that." Began Chaol. "Or a nice vacation to the dungeons."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you understand?" He asked harshly.

I nodded swiftly, and looking the Crown Prince straight in the eyes, I gave my answer.

"I'll do it."

"I'll have to ask father." Dorian warned. "He may not agree."

He sent a messenger, and a while later, the boy returned, presenting a slip of paper and bowing, before running off on another errand.

He sighed. "So be it. From this day, henceforth, you will be the second trainer to my champion." He looked me dead in the eyes, and as I was put in the room next to Celaena's, I wondered.

What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Rellen pov unless otherwise stated, edited chapter one if you looked at it before.**

I examined my rooms, though there wasn't too much. A dining room, closet, bedroom and bathroom occupied my chambers, the floor made of stone, leeching the heat from my form as I noticed the balcony. I frowned at the lack of books and general things to do.

I had refused to give them my staff, stating it was all I had left of my family was all I would say in relation to where I hailed.

I gripped it now, as I opened outside my door, guards abruptly halting me, both mine and Celaena's.

Huffing, I went back inside, deciding upon sleep as I changed into a very short nightgown, much to my distaste.

My dreams were filled with the day my family died as I fled the torches of Adarlan.

*Nightmare*

_I practiced my magic with my older brother, smiling as the sensation overtook me, feeding life to the small flame I held in the palm of my hand._

_My light brown locks swayed in the sudden breeze my brother created, causing me to chuckle as I spoke in the language of the fae._

_"Have I improved Callon?" I asked, eyes sparkling with happiness at the mere use of magic._

_He smiled, ruffling my hair as he replied warmly in our tongue. "Your skills get better with each passing day, Rellen."_

_Smiling, I hugged Callon, pulling back after a moment._

_"Do you know where mother is? Father?"_

_He frowned as he flicked his dark hair out of the way, glancing over his shoulder._

_"I don't know, they went to collect the tomes and have not returned."_

_We caught the whiff of smoke at the same time, our eyes widening as we heard the shouting of men, harsh and evil._

_We bolted, only to run into some soldiers._

_My brother took an offensive stance, yelling over his shoulder at me as I caught the staff he threw towards me._

_"Run Rellen! Do not return!"_

_He looked at me for the last time, sadness in his eyes. "I love you sister. Now go!"_

_The battle commenced, but I couldn't move, rooted to the spot._

_"Callon!" I cried out, just as he got hit by one of their cruel blades._

_"Go." He croaked hoarsely, getting hacked to bits by the cruel men._

_And I did, I ran as fast as my legs could take me, away, away from my home, my dead family._

_I collapsed in grief miles from the forest, finally safe, clutching Callon's staff. And as I sobbed in grief, I vowed to take vengeance on the ones who bore the golden Wyvern. _

_I would avenge them all, I thought, screaming my sadness and anger to the heavens._

_*_End nightmare/flashback*

I awoke in a cold sweat, screaming.

I swiftly stopped, lifting a shaky hand to smooth back my hair.

Staring unseeing at my bed, I was jolted by a voice. It was Dorian.

"Rellen, are you alright?"

I jumped, swinging a fist in my startled state, which thankfully missed.

I looked at him timidly. "Yes, i'm alright now." I frowned. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

I was perplexed as he laughed, eventually stopping.

"Rellen, it's one in the afternoon!" He exclaimed.

I blushed, hopping swiftly out of the bed, horribly aware of the terribly short nightgowns I had been given to wear for bed in the closet.

"Why are you here at one in the afternoon then?"

He shrugged. "I was walking past, if you must know. The prince _does _ get to walk around you know."

I lifted a brow. "Arrogant, I see." I stated boldly.

"I have good reason to be." He replied, leaning against the bed post.

Taking in his appearance, I swiftly pinned the goldern wyvern in my gaze, sadness and anger in my voice as I gasped, tears escaping my eyes.

He furrowed his brow, removing himself from my bed post as he looked to me in concern. "What?" he asked.

Anger boiled within me, the venom in my voice and the daggers in my glare pinning their potency upon tge Crown Prince.

"Your people killed my brother!" I said in hate, pinning his eyes in my gaze.

His shoulders slumped a little, and if I didn't know better, I would say he looked sad. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, the anger replaced with unending sadness and grief. "He was butchered." I said thickly, turning for the dining room to get the lunch the servants had lain out for me.

Grabbing my staff, I hugged it to me I stared at the table and the food upon it.

Thankfully, the prince understood my need for alone time, and I heard the click of the entryway door as I sat, sighing as I ate, left with my thoughts and my precious staff, Callen's staff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lack of updates, i'm more focused on the sequel to my Hobbit fanfic at the moment.**

**Also, i've only ever read throne of glass once without any of the other books in my possession i'm case I get something wrong.**

It was a few days before anything much happened, Rellen sent to a new room, though it wasn't far from Celeana's, this one fit with a gaming room, a balcony and a beautiful wallpaper.

On the way to some form of meeting with Chaol, Rellen grimaced after passing a raven haired woman whom she despised, having the misfortune to run into her one night when she wished to inspect the hounds, thankfully able to get away from this 'Lady Kaltain' in the few minutes proceeding.

Eventually finding her way to Chaol's chambers, Rellen knocked on the swiftly answered door, hurried inside by the captain who closed the door as swiftly as it was opened.

The fae- not that anyone knew it, of course- huffed. "You couldn't have just come to _my _chambers, could you?"

"No, I couldn't." He replied gruffly. "You never know what that assassin might be doing."

The woman raised a brow. "So now you're _even further _away if something happens?" She sniggered. "Nice move."

Chaol continued on, ignoring her blatant jab. " _No one _ is to know you're a trainer, understood?"

Rellen nodded, as if the thought hadn't already solidified into her brain long before any chose to take an obligatory questioning session like the one she now appeared to be dragged into.

"Good. You are to train her _only _ when I am indisposed."

More nodding. "I have taken it up with the king and he has agreed that you may stand in if I am likewise indisposed, and not otherwise, under-"

"-Stood?" Rellen cut off innocently. " I dismissed? Or do I have more obvious _do's and don'ts _of training to answer?"

Chaol growled. "Fine, you are dismissed Rellen."

Inclining her head happily, Rellen all but flounced out of the room in her tunic and breeches, deciding to explore the grounds and many rooms of the famous glass castle, although she would stock with the stone, thank you very much.

Thinking upon it for but a moment, the fae decided to inspect the gardens, losing herself in the trees, running her fingertips softly over the flowers with a smile on her face and eyes that glittered like a million jewels, precious beyond measure, for such was all nature held in the eyes of the forest-born fae, who danced under the light of sun and moon in the ever declining forests of the world.

For the fae were a merry people, when they had no cautions or limits, and the forests with their people ruled the ebb and flow of the world, their abilities, not all magic, a marvel to behold in Erilea the fair and cruel.

Singing softly in the tongue of the fae, swaying slightly with the music only she could hear,Rellen failed to notice that on happenchance the prince of the realm had stumbled across her smiling, swaying and singing form in the evening upon his walk.

He merely stood for a moment, wondering at her, and the language she used, before announcing his presence with a grin and a clap when the ending note passed the fae's soft lips, high and pre in the evening breeze, soft as the fur on a well kept hound.

"Well done."

It was his that brought the unusual woman out of her daze, turning a soft pink colour at her discovery.

"I'm not allowed to be out, am I?" She asked sheepishly.

Dorian tilted his head to the side a little, almost un-noticeably so unless one had the keenest of eyes.

"You're allowed, but I meant what I have a fair voice to listen to, especially in this most unexpected place to find you, none usually walk here in this hour but I."

She smiled a little, dipping her head graciously, though her next words were blunt. "Thank you, prince, if I really have to call you that."

" It's alright My Lady, if I really have to call you that." He mimicked, a playful grin on his features.

Rellen's own playful grim consumed her features as she lifted her staff off of the ground slightly, before setting it down after she spoke. "You know, i'm really rather tempted to whack you over the head with this."

"The lady can fight?"

She looked indignantly at him, brazenly staying her case. "Of course I can fight you moron, why else would I wander the world for herbs without guide or armour?"

He raised an eyebrow, serious now. "Desperation? A family member, or perhaps someone dear, at great need?"

"I like to have a store in case of such situations." Rellen replied defensively, glancing at the sky as she noted the darkness encroaching upon the world.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it is late and darker than is wise to remain out in." She said, striding away towards her room in the castle,damning proper etiquette. He was nothing more than a Haviliard, and the son of the cause of her grief, after all, no matter how annoyingly charming he was.

Rellen vowed in that moment that she would not fall for that charm, or at least spend as long as she could denying her feelings, in the highly unlikely event of their arousal.

She would not fall for Dorian Havilliard.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise for not updating in ages, real life crud and other fanfics, also no mojo for this one. Anyway, sorry for any autocorrect or spelling, i'm on a touch screen, sorry in advance for short chapter.**

The time dragged on slowly for the fae, bored and sitting on her bed.

The champions started their training today, and as Chaol was _not _in fact indisposed, Rellen was left to do what she wanted. What she wanted to do however, was magic, and that was a far, far too risky endeavour.

Perhaps she could find a way into Celaena's chambers.

No, she thought, shaking her head and feebly protesting against it with her last vestiges of willpower, the guards were almost certainly there, and she couldn't afford to get caught. Or worse.

Struggling for but a small time longer, the bronzed skin of the fae moved as she got up, tanned from many years spent in the sun, dark brown eyes locking onto her staff, which was soon grabbed by her hands, a little paler on the palmed side.

The fae lived long, why not live with excitement?

steeling herself once more, Rellen casually made her way to the room of Celaena Sardothien, noting in surprise that the guards must have gone on a break.

Pretending to pick a bit of dirt on her staff, Rellen examined the corridors for any other occupants, and, noting the coast was clear, she slipped into Celaena's room.

Exploring the room, Rellen didn't know whether or not to be glad of the fact they had almost identical layouts, the frown upon her dainty features deepening when she realised that before, the rooms of the assassin would've been far better than her own.

Pouting, she examined the rooms for any sign of knives, turning up nothing but forks, to her perplexity.

What damage could a butter knife do, that a fork couldn't triumph? It wasn't like there were any sharpening tools, makeshift or not, in the room of Dorian's champion.

Finding herself smiling subconsciously at the thought, Rellen frowned once more, the crease between her furrowed brows deepening as she growled, realisation that Dorian was the cause sending her into a confusing internal debacle, one side, her logic, denying it with every finger it could muster, the other, the natural instincts of the fae, telling her to succumb to it. The fae loved unconditionally, and didn't even attempt to trap their hearts.

_But, _she reminded herself, muttering obscenities in her language faelith as she left, _I didn't come here to gallivant around with the son of the king. _

She came for one purpose, and one purpose only: _To destroy._

Alas, the tanned woman exited just before the guards turned the corner.

"Oi! What are you doing?" They shouted, hands upon their sword hilts.

Cursing herself internally, Rellen cast a look of frustration on her face, huffing. "_There _you two are! I've been standing out here keeping guard of the room for a while now!"

Casting wary looks, the guards walked towards her. "Be that as it may," the first said quietly, the other preparing cuffs, "You are _not _meant to be here, no matter your intent."

As the guard reached out for her staff, the brunette shook her head, raising her chin in defiance. "You bind me in chains, bind me to you. I refuse to hand over my staff."

The guard sighed in irritation. "Lady Rellen, it's a _staff. _Get another."

Rellen growled, swiftly becoming offensive. "My _dead brother's staff."_

"Well then, it didn't serve him well, did it?"

"Our village was raided. He gave me the staff for protection, before he told me to run. It did indeed _serve him well _in life."

At that moment, Chaol and Celaena rounded the corner, the former conversing to the soldiers in normal tones once he was in range, the latter looking on with a calculative interest, ensnaring Rellen in a curious gaze for awhile, tuning out the mundane conversation until their ears pricked.

"Let her go. Lady Rellen is the backup trainer you were told about, unless you have suddenly decided to go death?"

Celaena looked to Chaol in wide-eyed surprise and indignation. "_She _is your backup? Do you just pick up any sorry sap from the road and declare them worthy?"

"I didn't know what else to do with her." Chaol ground out in confession.

"Of course you didn't." The assassin replied in mock airy tones. "I'm assuming the _jewel thief from __**Bellhaven **_ got the same treatment?"

"Will you let that go? You _need _ a cover story assassin."

"Of course I do." She scowled, turning to the fae. "And when exactly does _she_ train me?"

The brunette sighed. "My name is Rellen, Celaena. And to answer your question, I am only here in case the Captain of the Guard has duties elsewhere.

Now," she said, turning to Chaol, "Can I take my leave and retreat to my chambers?"

Hearing the assent, Rellen hastily turned the corner, almost growling at the fact she had been hoping for Dorian to appear.

Risky or not, next time she would learn from her mistake. Celaena's rooms felt...strange. There was definitely something else there, something she hadn't seen before.

And when she got the chance, Rellen would leap at it.


End file.
